In a Hotchkiss driveline and suspension arrangement layout, a vehicle axle is suspended by a pair of longitudinally mounted semi-elliptical leaf springs that serve to locate the axle as well as support the weight of the body. The front portion of each leaf spring functions like a trailing arm, transmitting drive torque to the body and resisting squat and axle tramp. A rear portion of the leaf spring acts as a leading arm, resisting wheel hop under braking. The stiffness of the leaf springs also serves to resist axle lateral motions. By making the springs perform multiple duties, a Hotchkiss drive is very simple and thus very cheap. Since it has few parts, it's also very sturdy.
To allow for the raising/lowering of the vehicle, load levelling, and to enhance the smoothness of the vehicle's ride, it is desirable to provide air suspension systems on automotive vehicles. A more detailed explanation of the benefits of a four corner air suspension system on light truck vehicles can be found in a review of U.S. Patent Application System and Method Using Air Suspension to Improve Vehicle Unloading commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/081,272. If a vehicle employs a Hotchkiss type of suspension, installation of a four corner air suspension system is currently not possible. The leaf spring cannot be removed and replaced by an air spring since the leaf spring acts both as the longitudinal link as well as a spring. Replacement of the leaf spring with an air spring leaves the axle unsupported longitudinally and laterally. It is desirable to provide vehicles with a Hotchkiss type suspension that has air spring capabilities.